kisekae_ocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexis Vorhees
"One of a Kind." ~Alexis Overview Alexis is a Witch (as well as a Zombie) who is from a story written by me known as "My Neighbor is a Zombie." as well as the story from her perspective written throughout a blog "My Neighbor is a Human." She stands at five feet ten inches with her most noticeable features being her blue skin, and purple eyes as well as black markings under her eyes. Personality Introduction Alexis is a quiet being for the most part though she is far from shy. She can be very blunt as well as very proud of whom she is and whom she was during her life. She is also somewhat gloomy and can be easily depressed, she can also be easily angered despite being calm for the majority of time. Alexis is somewhat obsessed with her senpai as well as her unknown crush though she only talks about them when theyre brought up or when she needs to calm down. She's also very dedicated to her favorite YouTuber, as well as she enjoys listening to music more specifically heavy metal, metal, and the Ghostbusters soundtrack. Furthermore; Alexis enjoys making Burgers as well as watching horror shows even getting jumpscared. Furthermore; she enjoys seeing humans in situations that horrifies them, as well as she also enjoys using humans how she sees fit. She looks down on most humans as well as most furries and Naruto fans. She also hates having to go outside as well as she hates Naruto. Biography Overview Though most of her biography is unknown it is known that she works for an organization that studies humans from the shadows. Powers * Portal Magic '''- Alexis can make and summon portals from darkness. Of course she can do much more with the portals she opens and controls. * '''Dimensional Storage / Personal Void / Domain - Alexis can also use said portals to store items, objects, and individuals in some sort of personal void / domain that she can enter into as well. Though what all she's stored is unknown, however it is known that she has stored enough zombies to make up a horde, as well as a building that she has customized with numerous death traps. * Tentacle / Tendril Extension and Generation - She can also extend tentacles and tendrils that can stick to walls / buildings, be used as prehensile hands to grasp stuff, as well as the tendrils are capable of cutting and slashing through most objects. * Vanishing / Teleporting - Alexis can vanish and teleport whenever she wishes. * Summoning - Due to her Portal Magic and Personal Void she can summon whatever she has stored in her personal void. She can also summon upto 100 other Zombies with a Scream. * Ghostwalking - She can phase through most anything. * Darkness Generation - She can generate the darkness that materializes in her mind/emotions by channeling it through her aura. * Culinary Magic - To help her make her burgers that she sells she can also infuse the burgers she makes to give the person who eats it a temporary power, or a curse. Known Equipment * Purple Wood Staff - She can use this to great effect almost as if it were a sword or club * Steampunk Pistol - This pistol fires silver shells that nullify supernatural abilities that were not acquired by species inheritance. * Grimoire - Its full of Portal and Dark Magic spells and rituals. * Medpacks - Health kits. * Handcannon - This fires extremely large shells of silver that negate all supernatural abilities. * Golems - She has over fifty Golems stored in her personal void. * Zombie Horde - A herd of Zombies. Stats * Starting HP - 13000 * HP Lost Per Attack - 50 * HP Gained By Food/Drink - 50 * HP Gained By Medpack - 100 * Starting Mana - 13000 * Mana Lost Per Golem Summon - 25 * Mana Lost Per Normal Spell - 50 * Mana Lost Per Grimoire Spell - 100 * Mana Gained By Food/Drink - 50 * Mana Gained By Medpack - 100 * Dice Luck on a 1 - 20 Scale - 13 Trivia * Her lastname is a shoutout to Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th * Her favorite song is from the Ghostbusters II soundtrack entitled On Our Own by Bobby Brown * Though the name of her crush is unknown it is hinted that is infact male zombie. * Her apartment number is "Room 1313" in the "Crystal Lake Apartment Complex" which is another shoutout to Jason Voorhees * Her favorite YouTuber is Lordminion777 * When the story is told from her perspective she says "I like getting jumpscared becuz it turns me on." giving the reason she likes good jumpscares is sexual * Her blogging alias is "Le✘y" * Her blog has thirteen thousand followers * She fits into four classes Class P for Plague Baring, Class F for Flesh Eating, Class B for Brute, and Class I for Intelligent * Aside from her four classes she is also a Screamer type Zombie that can summon upto 100 Zombies with a single scream Category:Characters Category:KadanTheAlien's Characters Category:KadanTheAlien's Pages Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Shadowpeople Category:Witches Category:Liches Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Magic Users Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Yu-Gi-Oh!